1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to footwear.
More particularly, the present invention relates to shoes.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a shoe having sections which are selectively movable between a deployed position for covering parts of the foot and a retraced position in which the parts of the foot are exposed.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is replete with footwear of various types and styles. Of immediate interest are shoes, generally the type commonly referred to as low-quarter, and sandals.
Common to shoes and to sandals is a sole assembly which includes an outer sole and an inner sole. The outer sole, which is receivable upon a walking surface such as pavement, is generally fabricated of a durable material such as rubber or leather. The inner sole, usually fabricated of a resilient material such as foam rubber, receives the foot of a wearer thereon. The toes of the foot bear upon a toe section of the inner sole proximate the forward end of the sole assembly. The heel of the foot bears upon a heel section of the inner sole proximate the rearward end of the sole assembly. It is within the scope of the art that the outer sole and the inner sole may be of unitary construction of a singular material.
The conventional sandal has a vamp traversing the sole assembly and secured thereto at opposite ends. The insole of the foot is received within the vamp. The heel and the toes of the foot are exposed. A shoe also has a vamp for receiving the insole of the foot. Indifference to the sandal, however, the shoe also includes panels which embrace the toes and the heel.
Shoes and sandals are usually worn for different purposes. Sandals are commonly preferred for casual or informal wear. Sandals are also footwear of choice when the ambient temperature, indoors or outdoors, is warm. Shoes are generally preferred for more formal wear. Due to the greater coverage of the foot, shoes are more desired in cooler temperatures.
It is not common practice to wear one type of footwear and carry another in reserve. Changing from one type to another generally requires that the wearer make a return to home for the exchange.
Therein lies a problem. For example, many establishments, especially restaurants, demand that the foot be covered as a requirement for admission. The would-be diner, then, having been on a casual outing and wearing sandals must either forsake the restaurant or make a time wasting trip to another location to change into shoes. A reverse situation, in which the wearer has shoes, is also plausible.
There are other occasions when having either shoes or sandals gives rise to the other. For example, the wearer may have ventured forth in the heat of the day wearing sandals. As evening draws nigh and the temperature falls, shoes would be more desirable. Conversely, the wearer may have ventured out in the cool of the morning wearing shoes. As the sun rises and the temperature increase, sandal would be more desirable.